


Dresses

by portiaburk40



Series: Dresses [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Loosely based off of the movie 27 dresses, Rey is adopted, Rey is twenty five, Virgin Rey, ben solo is 30, kaybel is Rey’s adopted sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Jackson is a habitual bridesmaid. She has a lot of friends that she does everything for including planning there wedding while dreaming about her own with her handsome charming outgoing boss Poe Dameron. Who she worked for straight out of college. Which leaves her forever alone. And waiting for poe to make a move. Until she meets cynical writer Ben solo who also moonlights as Kylo Ren who writes the most beautiful wedding stories. They clash rey dislikes the attractive writer instantly. But ben is very interested in her she’s a story. He’s also known rey before.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Jackson loves weddings she remembered attending her cousin Sheila’s wedding. And helping her out on her most important day.  She felt like a hero that day. She was six years old. She was adopted by the jacksons who later by miracle had her little sister Kaydel Connix Jackson. Their mother Betty jackson died when rey turned eight.  Kaydel was three years old at the time. It was not long after their mother died. They got invited to another wedding Sheila’s sisters belles. 

Once again rey felt the hero and saved the day. By helping fix a torn wedding dress. “Thanks rey you saved the day” belles told her with a smile.

She also remembers seeing a dark haired boy looking at her amused. From across the room. A smile on his face. She stuck her chin up ignored him and held the brides train proudly on the way down the aisles. The boy looked to be about thirteen. He was with a friend with a red head named hux. She come to find out he was the grooms cousin. He was Staring at her again. She walked over to him “it’s rude to stare” rey said with dignity. “Who are you anyway?” She asked.  

He just smiled crookedly and said “my name is Ben solo little girl.” Rey bristled at that “I’m am not a little girl I am eight years old thank you” she said angrily. “And your rude!” With that and dignity she walked away from the insufferable rude boy. His red headed friend the boy hux chuckling.

Ben was rude. Rey huffed But She was determined to have a nice time.

Ben had never seen an eight year old act like that. She was mature for her age. Strong he admired what she did for the bride his cousins new wife.

She had spunk.

After that they never saw each other again.

Until one night rey had two friends that had the same weddings on the same night at different times. She helped the brides with everything. It was there day. And one day rey dreamed it would be her day.

Ben watched a pretty chestnut haired girl. When she kept changing clothes. He was fascinated she went to two weddings in the same night. 

The forced merriment and congratulations were enough. He thought but the pretty hazel eyed girl fascinated him. Plus this girl wearing ridiculous dresses.

He walked out for a smoke when he saw her come back. He immediately followed her back inside. Mark was his best friend. Not only was he going to write about the wedding he was best man. He had to admit out of all the bridesmaids the girl outshined the other bridesmaids she was so pretty. With her chestnut hair put in a up due and cute little nose and pretty mouth. But it was her eyes that was the most appealing an incredible hazel color.

Her slim figure wasn’t bad either. With breast that weren’t to big are to small. She looked a little familiar as well to him. Like he’s seen her before. Then he heard her name rey, and then he remembered the little eight year old at his cousins wedding. Who is now divorced by the way. Ben chuckled that little spitfire. Wow she really grew up. And she was very very attractive. 

Later after both weddings she attended the cab driver picked her up. While she was getting ready he confronted her.

“Wow you went to two weddings in the same night I’m impressed.”

Rey looked at him something about this guy was familiar she just couldn’t place him. She had been wondering about him the whole night. It was the dark hair and eyes. He was also gorgeous in a unconventional way. With beauty marks on his face full lips and large body. Not to mention he was tall. 

“Well yes both women were my friends and they had there weddings on the same night what was I supposed to do!” She said explaining herself not sure why he just seemed to make her feel like explaining herself.

“I don’t know, you could just not go to either of them or make an excuse and go to only one” He told her shrugging his shoulders.

She looked at him immediately annoyed. “They were both my friends!” She explained. “But why?” he asked “how do endure that torture?”  She looked at him great she thought a cynic to bad it came in a gorgeous package. “Great that’s nice a man who doesn’t believe in marriage” Rey said disliking this arrogant jackass intensely immediately as well. Her cab came. “It’s been very nice meeting you” she didn’t mean it of course. But then she decided to turn and ask after a thought holding out her hand.

“What’s your name are shall I call you mr doesn’t believe in marriage!”  

He smirked and took her hand “it’s ben solo.” Rey looked at him “well it’s been very informative meeting you” rey said sarcastically. And she got into the cab. As soon as she got in he did as well. “You know I’m just pointing out the hypocrisy of the whole thing.” 

“You know the forced merriment, terrible music, and just all around bad taste” he said.

“Seriously how do you stand it” He looked at her a twinkle in his pretty brown eyes. She looked at him insulted. “I love weddings I always have!” She said in irritation at this prick.

”Love is kind, Love is blind, Love is slowly losing your mind.” He said remembering his own disaster of a marriage to Bazine Netal. That got her dander up. “You know nothing about me so shut up!” She said hotly. With that she left. As soon as she paid the cab driver. “By the way ben asked after her just how many weddings do you attend ball park figure?” 

Goodbye she said not looking at him. He chuckled and sat back. When she was eight she was eager to please. The girl practically worshiped the bride. Fancy meeting her as a woman again. He didn’t think she recognized him but he sure did her.

He saw what looked like a notebook he picked it up and looked in it. 

He started to tell the driver to turn around then something caught his eyes. She had weddings booked on several pages. Damn this girl was interesting she seemed to love weddings. Not only that being an active part in them as well. Ben had a story in this girl. He laughed as he went through the file a fax.

Plus it was a good way to see rey again.


	2. Chapter 2

She worked for successful entrepreneur Poe Dameron since she graduated college as his assistant. She had also been in love with him since. But she never could tell him. Instead she waited for him to make a move. Her friend and fellow bridesmaid rose thought she should have told him how she felt years ago. 

She meant rose at her work place that morning, rose was wearing a walk of shame outfit. “Walk of shame outfit elegant” Rey teased. “Oh shut up I had loads of fun with that hot groomsman.” Rey looked at her flushing “rose!” She said. “Didn’t you enjoy the wedding and the dress was lovely” Rey said. “Oh please” rose said “the only reason I even attend is so a hot single groomsman can rip the dress off with his teeth!”  Rose was in fact sporting said grooms-mans shirt and hickeys on her neck standing out proud. 

Rey rolled her eyes “whatever”.

Later at work she was missing her file a fax book shit she thought. But managed to do everything at work perfectly. It was a practice of years of being an assistant.

Poe walked in “rey did you place that veggie sub on my desk” he said smiling at her with those perfect teeth. Lord poe was handsome and perfect. “Yes I figured you might be hungry.” He had just got back from a business trip. He smelled good and looked good. 

”Thanks rey I appreciate that,  That’s why I love ya.” With that he walked in his office. Rey signed as she admired Poe in his office. Rose came up and just rolled her eyes walking back to her desk.

“Lord rey just go in that office and bone him already what are you in high school!”  rose said reys eyes widened “rose shut up!” Rose just laughed and shook her head walking towards her cubicle.

 The front desk girl called rey on her office line. “Rey there is a guy here saying he needs to talk to you.” 

“Hmm rey wondered okay I’ll be there.” She got up and walked to where the front desk was. And there he was ben solo she refrained from rolling her eyes remembering last night  “yes”  she said as politely as she could.

He held up her file a fax. “You left it in the cab.” 

“Oh thank you” she said relieved. “Yeah I figured I’d return it to you, It was either come here where you work are return it during the Keller wedding cake tasting event.” She looked at him aghast “you read it.” 

“It was hard to read some tiny writing and stuff.” Rey rolled her eyes in irritation.

Ben chuckled “You know they have electronic things for that now.”

”You might want to get one. That way you will have more room.” Rey signed and said “okay thanks.” With that she turned around and went back in quickly.

Ben stood there chuckling her story is his ticket out of writing mushy wedding stuff. Plus rey was rather pretty when he riled her up. 

All the rest of her day rey had a pretty typical work day. Later that night she returned to her apartment. Got the paper and went to her favorite column the wedding stories. Her favorite writer was Kylo Ren. As she read she signed Wow. She even had some of his wedding stories framed. He wrote such beautiful words. 

Tomorrow she was picking up her sister Kaybel at the airport. Kay was coming home. 

She had practically raised her since there mom died. Their dad took it hard. So rey took over. 

Ben lay thinking of how many weddings rey jackson had been too. Seven in a week she’s a habitual bridesmaid and judging from the brides announcement. Rey does everything for them. And she’s a good friend that he had to admire. But they also take advantage and she lets them to her own detriment. He wondered when it was going to get to her. And those ugly bridesmaid dresses the bride literally doesn’t want her looking prettier then them. 

He might as well face it rey would look beautiful wearing a paper sack. He fell asleep thinking about Rey Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

Flowers were bought to her. There was no name on the card. They were beautiful. “Oh my” rey said looking at the big bouquet they really were beautiful. Her friend rose asked “who did they come from.”

Rey looked at them and said “I....Don’t know.” Then poe walked in “rey you’re alright with what I left on your desk right.” Her eyes widened and she looked at the flowers “yes” she said immediately “oh yes” her eyes brightening. Rey looked beautiful then Rose thought why  do men ignore her why does poe! Because rose had a feeling those flowers might have not come from him the damned fool!

She took a deep breath “oh my god he left me flowers me!” She pointed to herself excitedly.

Rose signed “Okay okay calm down rey.” Rey just grinned big she was happy poe liked her she thought. “Oh rose I have to leave early to pick up my little sister from the airport will you cover.” Rose rolled her eyes saying fine. Rose didn’t like kaybel connix mainly because she was vain frivolous and flirted with anything with a penis. 

After work rey went to pick up kaybel. Some guy of course bringing her bags. Rey rolled her eyes at her sister. Fluttering her eyelashes and waving at the guy. “I meet the nicest guys at the airport” she said winking. Rey rolled her eyes smiling “come on little sister.”

They put there arms around each other. Walking towards the taxi.

Kaybel could always get guys to do things for her, She was blonde gorgeous and charming. Later at her apartment “so what are you doing tonight?” Rey asked. “Oh meeting some friends from France” she said “you,” She asked.

“Oh I have an a party my boss is throwing for penny the front desk girl she’s getting married.” 

“Well have a good time” kaybel said. “If you aren’t to busy you can, Come with” Rey told her. Kaybel thought about it “I might come later thanks for the invite” she said hugging rey.

Later that night at the party rey had everything ready for penny.

 Poe who was charming and perfect as usual. Rose kept asking when rey was going to confront him about the flowers. And tell him how she feels. “I...I will rey told her. Just...not right now” rose rolled her eyes. “Come on rey get him alone and tell him besides everyone knows you love him your obvious.” Penny repeated right beside rose “ yep rey you are obvious about your feelings towards Poe Dameron also saying everyone knows but poe.” 

Rey got her courage up okay she was going to tell poe how she feels. She walked towards him a slow song coming on. She might even get a dance. Then kaybel showed up Rey’s eyes widened kay of course looked gorgeous. And Poe was drawn to her like a flame. Most men were when it come to Kay.

 She didn’t know how she even got there. Kaybel turned “rey so you going to introduce me.” What rey almost said “oh kaybel this is my poe, her cheeks flamed I mean m..my boss Poe Dameron.”

”Nice to meet  you I’m Rey’s sister kaybel” later kay asked him what exactly her sister did at his company. Her told her rey is his assistant a very good one at that. Kaybel laughed and flirted. “In fact she’s so good that I left her a fax for opening another store on her desk.” So it was that , rey nearly laughed feeling ridiculous. 

It wasnt him that sent the flowers. Then who.... kaybel walked away giggling asking more about poe and his company. Then she asked him to dance. Poe remembering rey asked her if she wanted to join. “Oh I Umm”  kaybel giving her signals that she wanted to be alone with poe. “You guys go on rey said nearly choking.”  Her sister mouthing thank you and I love you.

Rey felt tears start. She knew her sister would get her claws into poe. And of course poe flirted back. Because he wasn’t interested in her and that hurt. Suddenly she felt a person behind her “were the flowers too much” she knew that voice. And turned ugh it was him, Ben stood close to her. “Oh so it was you who sent the flowers.” 

“Yes” ben said trying not to stare at her mouth. “Umm could you excuse me please.” She walked out away from him fast into the bathroom. Of all the men who would send her such lovely flowers it had to be him, she thought frustrated. And upset.  She nearly screamed beating the bathroom wall with her purse. Scaring a couple of ladies. “Oh I’m so sorry” she apologized. 

Ben remembered this wedding shower pinned in her file a fax. So he came. He also knew the bar owner as well. He almost laughed out loud when he heard her screaming and sounds of her hitting her purse against the wall.” A couple of ladies running out. He smirked at that. Rey was amusing and interesting plus she looked beautiful tonight. 

She finally came out with a fake smile. “So you were saying.” Then rose came up. Ben said “call me when your not going to some cake tasting are a wedding.”

Yeah sure rey told him annoyed. Bye now she said. As rose walked up. Damn why couldn’t ben be ugly rey thought rather then ridiculously handsome aaarg. 

“Who’s that?” Rose asked looking ben over. “And where can I get one.” Rey took a deep breath and said “come on rose.” 

Oh okay she said. Later rose spotted kaybel all over poe. Her distaste evident. “I can’t believe you let her be all over poe like that!” That’s when rey told her poe wasn’t the one that sent her those flowers. Rose just comforted her. “I’m leaving.” Rey said not able to stand watching poe dancing slow with kaybel holding her close flirting and laughing.

Later she waited up til three in the morning. Kaybel coming in grinning wide. Bragging about how wonderful poe was. Rey just fake smiled and said “oh yeah I’m glad you two meant.” She didn’t mean it. Later she silently cried in her bed.

Ben saw rey leave. And went home himself. He was even more intrigued by rey. And her spirit was appealing. When she found out it was him that sent those flowers he saw her eyes sparking her cheeks redden she looked beautiful. He was having a hard time. Rey Jackson was a story but he was afraid he was starting to like her. Enjoy the banter. When she wasn’t trying to do everything for everyone else. And put on her perfect facade. 

Plus it was increasingly hard not to stare at her pretty full lips. Are think about kissing them as well. Ugh she’s a story , she’s a meal ticket he thought. He made himself keep thinking that.

 

NOTES OKAY SO THE FLOWERS WERE SENT. AND KAYBEL AND POE HAVE MEANT. PLUS METHINKS BEN IS STARTING TO CRUSH ON REY. 


	4. Chapter 4

Later rey and kaybel visited their fathers store. There dad owning his own hardware store. Upstairs was where her and kaybel lived after their mother passed away. Their father hugging them both and feeding them chocolate chip pancakes. “So how long are you staying Kay”  Harold asked. Rey remembered kaybel saying one are two weeks. 

There was hope yet. That she would leave poe alone. “Oh umm I’m not sure”  kaybel said. Later kaybel got a phone call. Giggling, rey knew it was poe. “Let me guess kay meant a guy” their father Harold guessed.  Knowing every time she meant a guy kay would stay a dig her claws in until she grew tired of the guy and dump him.

Rey stuffed her mouth full of pancakes and shook her head. “You guessed right.” 

A month later she couldn’t stand seeing them. She overheard kaybel telling poe about how much they had in common. Both being vegan. Both loving dogs. And her loving children. Like Pedro Poe’s adopted little brother. Which none of it was true!

At Pedro’s little league baseball game. Rey told her “You hate all of that stuff!”  rey retorted “you’re just saying that because poe is so handsome.” Rey told her. “Well” kaybel quickly said  back “I could learn to like that stuff people change!” Kay said with a fake smile. Rey rolled her eyes kaybel had not changed since high school. 

Ugh rey was annoyed. Another month later rey had caught kaybel and Poe making out. She shook her head in annoyance and went somewhere, anywhere but her damned apartment. Which was exactly where she found them all over each other!

Later at penny’s wedding.  Where Rey was the bridesmaid. It was a gothic rock themed wedding. She smiled at both kaybel and Poe sending them the rock signal. Kaybel laughed. Then put her three fingers up close to poe. “You know this means I love you” kaybel whispered. Poe smiled back tenderly “I love you too Kay.” And he kissed her. 

Unknowingly breaking Rey’s heart. Rose looked at rey concerned then looked over at kaybel. Angry and annoyed. “Oh my god  she’s shameless.” Rose said angrily. Another month later when poe had forgot his keys and rey was returning them to him. She went into an marriage purposal. “Oh guys this is the wrong girl” he said to a band playing romantic music. A table set it was romantic and beautiful she thought. 

Wrong girl rey thought trying not to cry. “I...I was just returning your keys.”  She didn’t think they were that serious or she didn’t want to face it kay had stayed longer with poe then any other boyfriend she had been with.

“Thank you rey.” Poe said smiling kindly. Taking his keys.

Kay came in her eyes widening “what is this.” She said her blue eyes lighting up. Looking from rey to poe. Rey felt like crying she wanted to leave. But poe insisted she stay. “Kay my parents were married for over forty years and I had always hoped that I would find someone for me, who gets me.” So kaybel connix I love you will you make me happy for the rest of my life.” 

“Marry me” poe said softly. Tears in her sisters eyes she shook her head and said “yes yes!” and Poe kissed her. Holding kaybel close picking her up off her feet. 

With that rey managed to get away. Leaving the couple!

She was drinking at a nearby bar when she saw none other then an unwelcome attractive visitorBen solo. She confided while drunk to him. Ben somehow got that rey wasn’t happy. And something inside him couldn’t stand to see her hurt. So he changed the subject. Talking about weddings. 

“You can’t say no can you” ben said looking at rey smirking. “That’s why you will be doing everything for your sister”. Rey looked at him immediately on the offense. “Of course I can say no!” She said her voice raised. Ben laughed “okay prove it.” He challenged. He turned to rey getting closer to her “rey give me fifty bucks” she turned to him determinedly “no” she said. 

“It’s fifty bucks” he said “I will pay you back” rey said a second time “no!” Ben took her hand rey he softly his voice deeper, stroking her hand rey felt tingles up her arm down to her stomach a pleasant ache starting. “Will you please give me fifty bucks” rey just looked at him “umm no” she said almost breathless. 

Then he let go “Okay so maybe you can say no” rey smiled in triumph. Until he asked for the rest of her drink quickly and she said “yes go ahead.”

“Ha got you.” He said.

Rey smiled for the first time saying not fair.

Ben was cool glad he could get her to smile. 

When he went into the bar. He never expected to see rey. She looked like she was about to cry.

He felt he needed to make this beautiful sweet woman feel better.

A week later, her sister told her that she will be married, where their parents were married. Rey wanted to be the first to marry in that chapel. It was small and beautiful with a gazebo. Kaybel asked if it was alright. Rey just faked smiled, oh yes she kept saying it’s your day. Hugging her sister.

Not smiling while hugging kaybel. 

Trying not to cry and scream inside. 

Later she cried alone in her apartment since kaybel moved in with poe. Her sister has  taking away everything from her and she felt like screaming. Of course to be fair,  rey never had the courage to pursue poe just fantasies about him.

Kaybel later told her she was having Kylo Ren write a wedding story for her and Poe. That made rey feel a little better. She enjoyed kylos beautiful stories and words. Had always wanted to meet him in person.

As they were at the wedding cake bakery with her smoothly working things out with Gaston about making a wedding cake in three weeks. Because kaybel and Poe planned on marrying that soon. She saw ben solo. “Why are you here?” Rey asked looking suspicious “are you following me” she said annoyed. 

“I liked how you haggled and charmed Gaston to do a cake so soon” rey was about to retort. When kaybel “ohhh Hello mr ren.” He shook kaybels hand “nice to meet you.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open “But you said your name was ben! As in a different name” she blurted out. Shit, rey thought.

“Kylo Ren is a pin name my real name is Ben solo.” Rey grabbed his arm and took him in a corner. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “By the  way mr ren” her sister piped up “my sister loves your column she’s a huge fan.” 

Rey went even redder. The tops of her chest flushing. She was wearing a red v necked shirt and jeans. Ben thought she was adorable, he wondered what rey would do if he dragged her close and kissed her.  Ben had no idea where those thoughts come from. But he found he didn’t mind where his mind was going god she was adorable. 

“Do you actually mean the things you write and pretend to be a cynic or are you a cynic that spins crap for vulnerable girls like me”. Ben put his fingers under his chin and pretended to think “Hmm I think it’s the latter.” Rey looked disappointed “god I feel like my favorite love song was written about a monkey.” 

Ben chuckled at that. Rey looked at him and said “that’s not funny.” 

Later he meant kaybel and her groom to be. Poe was a pleasant fellow a little to nice and he oozed charm.  No wonder the silly girl was all over him. Ben thought plus he didn’t think much of reys sister she was a vain frivolous girl.

A couple days later. He watched rey having the wedding meal with poe. And he figured out why rey was upset enough to get tipsy at a bar. God she was in love with the groom. Ben felt like ice water was poored  over his head. 

How the hell does poe not notice rey, she moons over him. It angered him that the man had not noticed exactly why rey kept working for him. And as beautiful and sweet as rey is.

Why poe had not seen what was in front of him and made a move. Lord knows he would have. Rey was everything fierce and sweet, not to mention beautiful and smart. 

But this guy fell all over himself for kaybel and her selfishness and vain personality. That apparently this idiot doesn’t see.

He walked up trying to control his temper. Which he had control of with exception of finding his bride in bed with his friend, he had the right to lose control then.

Rey was having a pleasant conversation with poe. He was funny and perfect. Until ben showed up. She looked at him in annoyance. “So trying out to wedding dinner” he said. Poe smiled and stood up “yes but I better be going got work to do.” Rey  started to stand up. “No poe insisted ride with mr ren here.” 

He looked at rey silently saying caught you. They argued while she drove. “You were mooning over him” he said almost laughing. “ That’s why you really don’t want any part of your sisters wedding because your in love with the groom!” 

“Your stuck in something your afraid to get out of”. Rey stopped the car adruptly not knowing they got stuck in a ditch. “No I’m not!

”I’m thrilled for my baby sister!” She said infuriated with Ben because damn it! He was right! She thought angrily.  She wouldn’t look at him. “Oh yes sure you are, because your sweet rey nice  Rey” ben mocked.

She wanted to slap him. But she refrained “let’s just get out of here!” She said giving him a angry look. But they couldn’t get out and there phones were not working and they were in east deliverance New York. Later they found a nearby diner. Where ben ordered a burger and fries and rey ordered just coffee.

The diner had a jukebox. Ben felt bad so he changed the subject. “My favorite part about weddings is I like to look at the groom” she told him. “There is love all over his face, it just touches me. She told him softly. Ben looked at her “me too” he admitted. Rey mouth dropped open “so you do have a favorite part of a wedding mr cynical”  she teased. 

Ben almost laughed at that. Then a song came on, it was played often at weddings by Elton John, Benny in the jets. They drank and sang rey got up on the bar and danced and sang.

While laughing ben offered to help her down. She was laughing again letting him hold her close. Still dancing she mentioned the story about the marine coming back and marrying his girl after a year apart. That story was her favorite. It made her cry. Ben finally admitted to crying actually touched by that. Rey’s eyes softened and she put her arms around his neck and her lips were on his. Ben moaned in response. Holding rey closer. Rey was sweet and spice. Ben tasted it. His tongue delving in her mouth. Kissing her over and over. Rey made tiny little moans. That made ben want to drag her out of the restaurant.

Later after they broke apart. Because the manager of the diner cleared his throat. While he was still holding her.

He told her of his marriage and the fact that she left him for his best man.  And best friend. Rey hugged him close. “No wonder your moody and cynical.”  She said softly.  “I’m so sorry ben” Then she kissed him again softly. It was right then Ben realized he was in love with her. He had only met her once long ago at thirteen and a three months ago but he was crazy about her. 

Later they found a payphone to call to get the car towed. 

Earlier before the incident with rey, he begged his boss to give his story a week setback.

Because there was more to rey then a habitual bridesmaid. She’s trying to be perfect constantly she has a optimism  that is so unhealthy its to her own detriment, that’s why people easily take advantage of her. 

They went to the diner again to eat. He loved hearing her laugh and bringing a smile to her face. The waitress come by and recognized her. The guy earlier did so rey assumed it was about Benny and the jets. “No Your the girl in the paper.” Ben closed his eyes oh god he thought. 

“What” rey said, Then she looked at the paper reading it out loud. Rey adruptly stood up. “My god she said tears in her eyes.” Then she looked at him accusingly. “You bastard”.

“Please rey let me explain” rey walked away. Ben grabbed her arm “Rey” he said pleading. She slapped him hard. “Stay away from me and my sister!” With that she walked away.

_**Flashback** _

_A week earlier since rey was her sisters maid of honor. He came by her apartment. Oh my god what are you doing here. Rey told him. Annoyed he just grinned, I like to cover every aspect of a wedding. Including you the bridesmaid, he said looking at her. Rey rolled her eyes fine._

_She was just making the little presents that her sister wanted. When Ben looked around and saw what looked like. It couldn’t be were those Rey looked up her hazel eyes wide. She quickly ran to her partially open closet. “Are those” Ben said._

_As he started towards them she tried to get her closet closed. But it popped open. Rey standing in front of it looking ridiculous._

_Ben laughed out loud “oh my god!”_

_“You kept them all!”_

_“ Why not throw them away,Or give them to goodwill.”_

_“Because they are special to me!”Rey hissed at him._

_“Yeah sure because they are...beautiful” he said not meaning it. “Hey some of them are.” She searched through them and pinked out a horrible green dress._

_“This one is nice and the color is a leafy green.”Ben just laughed and said “no that puke green.” Rey bristled her cheeks flushing. “No it’s not and it looks great on.”_

_”I’ll show you.” She went back to put her dress on. Ben laughed. She come out the dress was form fitting showing her slender curves. “See”she said smugly._

_She did look lovely he thought. “Okay it does look great on.” He admitted. “But come on the color.” He showed her the pic he took. “Well okay she relented to color is ugly” she admitted as well. “But I got some worse then this.”_

_With that they proceeded to have a sort of fashion show. Both laughing while he was taking pictures. The only thing that made them ugly dresses appealing was her. He thought. She was so beautiful, it was obvious the brides picked those dresses so she would not be as pretty as them. He could not help but admire her body rey was lithe and gorgeous._

Once he returned he went straight to his boss. She congratulated him. “I asked you for a week” she looked at him. “You should be thinking me Ben.” 

“You got your promotion” she said. “But you put this out on her, I didn’t have time to tell her.” Ben said to his boss. “Hey ben, hon your moved from the commitments column. You need to be happy.” 

Yeah should be but he didn’t feel happy. He felt like almost crying. Damnit he was in love with her. He never meant to fall so hard and so fast but he was in love with her. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Her sister was pissed because ben had called her a bridzilla. Which rey stayed silent wanting to say that well your kind of acting like one right now. She refrained from saying it.

Ben called wanting to talk to rey. “Ohhh you’re fired!”  Kaybel yelled. And stay away from my sister!” With that she slammed down the phone. “How could you let this happen to me rey!” 

“What rey said look I had no idea he was writing an article on me.” Kaybel softened “I suppose not.” Ben kept calling her in the last week of her sisters wedding. She messaged him

_leave me alone ben you’ve done enough damage!_

Ben looked at his phone. He needed to see rey. Just once so he went to the bridesmaid try on. He hung back from afar. And when he saw Rey’s sister choice of bridesmaid dresses. 

He almost laughed out loud. They were black and white and looked worse then her others. Although rey of course looked beautiful in it regardless. Rose her friend odviously making a comment of how ugly they are. Kaybel giving her a ugly look. Kaybel really was spoiled. Rey told him she practically raised her after their mother died. 

Rey looked miserable he thought. When is she going to stand up for herself. Make it about her for once. Not everyone else. He wanted so bad to go to her, hold her he looked away and walked away before they saw him.

Their father after finding out his youngest daughter was engaged gave her their mothers wedding dress. Of course kaybel was overjoyed. “Do you mind rey I know you wanted to where it first.” No no rey assured her almost crying, Hugging her sister “mom would want you to wear it.” 

 Rey said with a fake smile. 

She had headed towards her sisters wedding dress fitting. Where Kay immediately hugged her. And they waited for the dress to come out. But it was a different dress. Beautiful but different. “Hold on I thought you were whering moms dress.” Kay looked at her “this is moms dress” she said smiling. 

She kept talking “well some of it anyway.”

“It was just so old fashioned.” Kay assured that rey could have what’s left. Finally rey had it. “You have gone to far kaybel, My god you don’t even know what you have done!” Kaybel laughed “okay rey don’t overreact!”  Rey shook her head seething fed up with it all. 

“You have been lying to poe and i put up with it because your my sister.”

“No more Kay you tell poe the truth you tell him now, Before the wedding! Are I will!”  

“He thinks he knows you but all you are telling is lies!” 

“You would never do that rey because your my sister.” She said defiantly. “Not right now I’m not right now your just some bitch that cut up my mothers wedding dress.” With that she walked out with kaybel yelling it would not have fit you anyway!

The next  night at the engagement party. Rey as going to tell poe the truth about her lying sister. A real marriage includes honesty. She did everything that kaybel wanted like the perfect bridesmaid. Before that taking pigs in a blanket and purposely offering to her sister. It made Kay nervous “come on rey you know I don’t eat that stuff” kaybel said nervously. 

“Oh right right vegan right. Just like poe.” Rey ate the pig in a blanket. Poe only gave rey an odd look. Rey was wearing a tight black v neck dress. “Oh”she said with pretend upbeatness. “Time for the speech.”

She went up on stage and did everything as kaybel wanted. With the baby pictures first and then showing pictures of her flirting with other men when she was a cheerleader in highschool. Which had not bothered poe. Until there was a pic of  kaybel eating ribs with barbecue all over her mouth. Poe looked at kaybel “safe to say your not a vegan.” Kaybel tried to explain that was a long time ago. “Oh yeah how come your wearing your engagement ring then!” Poe was getting upset. 

Then pedro went up for a speech. Announcing that he and kaybel were going to start a cleaning service. Showing just how fake kaybel really is. With that poe got up and left. “Poe please let me explain!”  Kaybel said going after him. 

Ben was hidden and snuck out finally his girl stood up for herself.

It didn’t feel like a victory to rey kaybel came back crying “thanks a lot rey he broke off the wedding” she said tears in her eyes. 

Rose walked up to rey “congratulations it’s about time you stood up for yourself rey.”

“But I don’t think your happy.” Rey swallowed tears coming out “he needed to know the truth” rey said to rose.  Rose signed “Yes he did but you could have went about a better way to tell him.”  With that rose hugged her before rey walked away. She was outside crying when Ben came up. 

He wanted desperately to hold her ,but instead he just told her. “Its about time rey for once you stood up for yourself.” 

Rey turned on him “oh stop it!”

“All I did was hurt my sister and Poe!” Ben walked up to her close “rey for once you weren’t the perfect bridesmaid ,you were human your sister was lying to a man she was going to marry!”

“You told the truth was it a little nuts yes but you did something for once rey!” 

She leaned towards him, hugging him crying in his chest. Ben was surprised “rey” he said his arms automatically going around her holding her, then she pushed away. “You used me to get ahead in your career ben!”

“Yes I did.” he said guiltily. Swallowing Ben had felt his heart crack ever since that story was published.

 “I don’t even know why I am talking to you.” With that she walked away from him. He leaned against the building closing his eyes. He never screwed up so fast in his life. He remembered the kisses they shared while in the diner. With that he walked away.

Weeks later she tried to apologize to her sister but kaybel wouldn’t talk to her. She wouldn’t even look at her. Finally they confronted eachother with kaybel accusing her of being jealous of her. Until kaybel finally admitted that she was trying to be like her older sister who worked years for poe. 

They made up and hugged. Kaybel admitted that she should have been honest with poe. But she liked him so much, liked how much of a good genuine guy he was. Rey agreed with her about that.

Poe needed a date for a business party. So rey got dressed wearing a red halter dress. Poe turned in a tuxedo usually him looking like that made Rey’s heart flutter. But it didn’t now. It was time to tell poe the truth. Rey suddenly made up her mind. “Poe I quit yeah I quit.” What poe said. 

“The reason I stayed on this job was because of you.”

“I Had a huge crush on you.”  Rey did realize it was infatuation just a fantasy she had built for herself. She just stood there fidgeting. Poe looked at her walking slowly towards her “yeah crazy crush” she said. “You need someone that will stay The appropriate two year time poe” so I quit.

Before he could say anything more. Poe kissed her. Rey was surprised she responded but opened her eyes back up.  She felt nothing when he kissed her no excitement not like she thought she would feel. “Anything” poe said as he pulled back.  “No nothing rey said and it shouldn’t feel like this it should feel like”.  

Ben popped in her head the kisses they shared after the Benny and the jets song. How nice and warm his lips were, how passionately she responded. 

My god she realized she loved ben solo , she missed him. She missed the banter with him. And the fact that arguing with him was the best thing that ever happened to her. “I have to go poe bye.” She walked out of the building. Calling the paper. Asking where ben was. They told her he’s covering his last wedding.

She found out from them exactly where, she saw a ship that was rented for the wedding. And walked on it. The bride immediately recognized her pushing her new husband away. “Oh my god your that girl” she said excitingly. “From the paper.”

“Why are you here!” she asked. “Well rey said long story short there is a guy by the name of Ben solo I need to see.”

The bride exclaimed excitingly. And put rey on the stage. “Ben Umm Ben solo.” Can we have a light. It lit Ben looking at her like she was the most interesting thing there. “Oh there you are well umm I miss fighting with you and I think I might love you ben” rey fidgeted looking at him “Yeah” she said nervously. Ben just smiled looked at her and said “get over here” rey looked at him her eyes widened. He looked challenging at her. Smirking looking sexy as hell. Rey just smiled laughing and went to ben. He drew her in his arms and kissed her deeply. His tongue entering mouth she responded in kind. 

Her arms around his neck both looking around laughing as they kissed again.

They danced the rest of the night at the wedding. And later they were in her apartment. Ben laughed you got rid of the dresses. Rey turned towards him “yes not long after kaybels engagement party.” Ben pulled rey in his arms again and kissed her. Kept kissing her, when he picked her up Rey’s legs around his waste and took her to the bedroom. 

There clothes were strewn on the floor and Ben kissing every part of her. “You’re beautiful rey” Ben said huskily his mouth on her breast licking her nipples. Rey moaned wanting more of him. She rolled over on top of him. Kissing him deeply Ben felt her wetness she was ready for him. He kissed her again a wicked smile on his lips. And he pushed inside her. She was tight and he breached her Hyman. It only hurt a minute she was to ready for him to hardly feel anything. She stiffened a little “rey” Ben breathed “you alright.” Yes she moaned and started moving on him slowly. 

 Ben was Filling her up. They both groaned as she rode him moving her hips faster on top of him until they both come to a climax moaning as she clasped on top of him.

 

With rey laying on top of him exhausted and sated. Ben was surprised rey was a virgin. But he was also happy. His arms around her holding her close both sweaty, sated and happy. She signed as Ben stroked her naked back.

A year later. 

Her friend rose and kaybel was ready for the wedding. There bridesmaid dresses actually tasteful. They loved them. Poe was invited of course because he was her best friend. Rey her father walking her down the aisle towards Ben and he was looking at her. Exactly how she dreamed her husband would look at her. With pure unadulterated love And desire. 

In the past year they didn’t always get along, but the arguments and banter was fun. Plus they always ended up pleasantly occupied in bed. Ben was a terrific lover. Meeting her every need. What she thought she wanted in poe she got in ben. They said there vows. And before they kissed “you happy my girl” ben asked rey smiled and said yes. With that she kissed him. Like he was a desert and she was starving for water. They broke apart when they heard hoots and hollers. 

They were  laughing. Ben hugging her holding her close. “I love you rey solo.” Rey just smiled and said I know. Later in bed after exploring each other. "I knew you before Rey years ago when you were at your cousins wedding."

Rey smiled she remembered her cousin belles wedding and meeting a dark haired boy tall for his age. With dark eyes. " that was you Ben." He shook his head and said "yes" you were snarky then if I remember correctly. Rey pulled Ben to her kissing him hard "I'll show you snarky” she said. Kissing Ben soundly again Ben anticipating another round. God he loved his wife.

End

 


End file.
